Hommage à une journée gâchée
by InLovingMemoryOfMyDreams
Summary: "Il n'y avait plus rien [...] Tout son monde s'était écroulé en quelques heures, et rien ne serait comme avant. Regina était partie..." Emma se réveille dans les décombres du Manoir, qu'elle a détruit sans avoir pu contrôler, à cause de... De quoi, d'ailleurs? Entre les disputes, les larmes et les cris, quel va être son avenir alors que tous lui tourne le dos? OS #SwanQueen


**Hello les ami(e)s :D**

 **J'ai plein de choses à vous dire, sans pour autant avoir beaucoup d'espace, donc… je vais essayer, pour une fois, de ne pas trop m'égarer. :)**

 **D'abord, merci, un immense merci, même, d'avoir cliqué sur le titre de mon OS pour le lire. Sérieusement, les gars, je vous dois beaucoup !**

 **Ensuite, voilà les détails sur mon OS, parce qu'on a toujours besoin de détails : cet OS ne correspond à aucune saison en cours, même si j'ai trooop hâte de voir le premier épisode de la saison 5 :D Pas vous ? :p**

 **Les personnages principaux ici sont (naturellement pour les deux premières personnes citées :p) Regina, Emma et Rumple, bien que d'autres sont mentionnés, comme Mary- Margaret, David, Henry, Granny, Belle et Ruby.**

 **Malheureusement pour celles et ceux qui shippent le SwanQueen, et heureusement pour les autres, je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time ni aucun des personnages présentés ici (sinon, vous savez ce qu'il se passerait :D).**

 **Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, cet OS repose sur le SwanQueen, avec un léger RedBeauty en fond mais qui peut- être interprété comme vous le voulez :) Le rating est T à cause des paroles fort délicates d'Emma :p**

 **Bonne lecture, mes ami(e)s, et j'espère vous retrouver en review pour parler avec vous :)**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

 _ **InLovingMemoryOfMyDreams**_

* * *

Assise au milieu de grabats et de poussières en tout genre, Emma réfléchissait.

Elle était à l'endroit même où, quelques heures auparavant, trônait encore le magnifique Manoir de Regina et son jardin à couper le souffle.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien, excepté des bouts de mur pas encore tombés et quelques cendres dues à l'explosion.

Tout son monde s'était écroulé en quelques heures, et rien ne serait comme avant.

Regina était partie avec le petit Henry, Mary et David lui avaient clairement annoncé qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps à lui consacrer depuis l'arrivée de leur fils Neal et toute la ville semblait la regarder comme si elle avait été une sorcière, la pire de tous, largement devant la Méchante Reine.

Et pourtant, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle savait que tout avait changé mais ne savait pas comment. Elle était devenue l'ennemi publique numéro un en une journée sans savoir comment elle en était arrivée là.

À vrai dire, elle venait de se réveiller dans les décombres avec un violent mal de crâne, sous le regard inquisiteur des passants qui se demandaient quelles tortures Regina allait utiliser pour faire payer à Emma la destruction du manoir.

Parce que c'était de sa faute.

Elle avait passé une journée atroce, s'engueulant avec Regina au réveil, s'énervant contre Henry au petit déjeuner, puis contre David et Mary au poste de Shérif, et finalement contre les trois quarts de Storybrooke qui avaient dû se donner le mot pour être insupportables aujourd'hui.

Même Belle et Ruby s'y étaient mises, et elles n'étaient pas allées de main morte. Elles lui avaient reproché de ne pas s'investir assez dans son couple, de fuir au commissariat dès qu'elle le pouvait et de faire souffrir Regina à cause de son comportement puérile.

Elle s'était enfuie du commissariat, _pour changer_ , loin des cris, des reproches et des menaces. Elle avait attrapé sa bouteille de whisky qu'elle gardait précieusement dans la boite à gants de sa Coccinelle jaune défraîchie et avait couru dans les bois, à l'abri de tout. Elle s'était enfilée une bonne grosse moitié de la bouteille et était rentrée, titubante, directement au manoir, pensant y trouver Regina et Henry.

Elle était tombée sur un mot, épinglé à la porte d'entrée.

« _Emma, je ne peux plus supporter les engueulades, les cris et les disputes à répétition, et Henry souffre de ne plus voir ses deux mamans heureuses et amoureuses, mais surtout présentes._

 _Je pars avec lui quelques temps, pour te donner la possibilité de te reprendre et d'évacuer cette colère qui te ronge, et le whisky qui l'étaye._

 _Ne fait pas de bêtises, Emma._

 _Je ne le supporterais pas._

 _Regina_ »

Elle n'avait pas pu contrôler ses pouvoirs s'en était trop pour elle, trop pour son cœur.

La maison avait explosé, se faisant raser par la magie bouillante de la Sauveuse.

Et Emma avec.

Et elle était là, maintenant, à moitié ensevelie par ce qui était devenu son chez elle, depuis qu'elle avait la chance, l'immense privilège même, d'être la compagne de Regina.

 _\- Tout_ _ça pour ça..._

Elle lança un regard hargneux à la personne qui venait la déranger dans ses recherches.

 _\- Rumple, dégage. Mais elle est où, bordel?!_

Le vieux sorcier s'assit sur le reste de la cuisinière, et observa Emma, se débattant avec le reste du mobilier pour retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _\- Miss Swan, vous ne la trouverez pas comme ça,_ **sourit- il, heureux de faire jouer Emma un peu plus longtemps.**

 _\- Bien sûr que si!_ **contra- t- elle en tombant à plat ventre sur un pan de mur arraché.** _Ouch!_

 _\- Vous savez, miss Swan, je connais l'endroit exact où se trouve votre compagne et votre fils à l'heure qu'il est..._ **commença- t- il, en balayant le terrain des yeux.** _Outre cela, je ne savais pas que cette chère Regina voulait faire rafraîchir sa propriété._

 _\- C'est ça, marrez- vous,_ **pesta- t- elle devant un Rumple plié en deux par sa blague.** _Hahaha, c'est trop drôle!_

 _\- Plus sérieusement, voulez- vous savoir où elle se trouve?_

 _\- La bague que je voulais lui offrir et qui, à mon avis, ne sert plus à rien puisqu'elle ne veut plus me voir, ou la femme elle- même qui ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, ou de mes colères incontrôlables?!_

 _\- Les deux._

 _\- Les... Deux?!_

Elle souleva ce qui fut jadis la chaise haute d'Henry, pestant contre un mal de dos qui s'était rajouté aux marteaux qui dansaient la tectonique dans sa boite crânienne.

 _\- J'ai soif..._ **marmonna- t- elle, en trouvant les bouts complètement désintégrés de sa bouteille d'or ambré.** _Et merde..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez les récupérer, miss Swan._

 _\- Arrêtez vos énigmes à la noix, je ne comprends rien!_ **hurla- t- elle lorsque son pied rencontra le coin de la machine à laver.** _Je veux juste retrouver ma compagne et notre fils..._

Elle s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes, la seule chaise pas trop abimée de la maison, et laissa ses larmes couler sans les retenir.

 _\- Foutue bague à la con..._

 _\- Allez, miss Swan, ressaisissez- vous. Tenez._

Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un écrin de velours rouge, dans lequel se trouvait...

 _\- Oh purée c'est la bague!_

Rumple sourit devant l'air ébahis d'Emma.

 _\- Considérez ça comme étant mon cadeau de fiançailles si vous réussissez à convaincre Regina que vous êtes la bonne personne qu'il lui faut._

 _\- Rumple, si je n'étais pas prise, je vous embrasserai!_ **s'esclaffa Emma en se levant, plutôt en tanguant jusqu'à trouver une position confortable où elle pouvait tenir sur ses deux pieds.** _Bon, bah faut que j'y aille!_

Rumple la regarda de haut en bas, avec le même air hautain que Regina. Au moins, elle savait d'où celle- ci le tenait...!

 _\- Comme... Ça?!_

 _\- Quoi comme ça?_

Elle se regarda, voyant se dessiner sous ses yeux un véritable mort vivant.

 _\- Bon okay, je ne suis pas parfaitement habillée, mais ça va aller, non?_

Rumple haussa les sourcils, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Emma, vos cheveux sont emmêlés, vous avez de la terre et de la poussière sur votre visage, vos habits..._

Il haussa son deuxième sourcil en riant.

 _\- ... Enfin, si on peut appeler ça des habits, sont troués! En résumé, vous ne ressemblez à rien._

Il s'empressa de rajouter, sentant la colère d'Emma se transformer en une rage noire.

 _\- Si je puis me permettre._

Il fit un rapide geste du poignet, et Emma se retrouva parée d'une somptueuse robe rouge, assortie avec ses chaussures, et coiffée d'un chignon structuré dont la base était une simple natte, enroulée sur elle- même. Des bijoux de maître s'ajoutaient à sa tenue et le maquillage venait rehausser le tout.

Il fit apparaître un miroir devant elle, et elle en resta bouche bée.

 _\- Oh purée de... Rumple?_

 _\- Oui, ma chère?_

 _\- Pourquoi faîtes- vous ça?_

 _\- Devrai- je simplement avoir une raison pour être gentil?_

Elle le regarda comme si il sortait tout droit d'un asile et sourit, pour la première fois de la journée.

 _\- Vous êtes Rumple, vous vous en souvenez? Ou alors je ne suis pas la seule à perdre la tête aujourd'hui?_

 _\- Et?_

 _\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Votre discours à la maître Yoga, «_ _ **la magie a toujours un prix**_ _» ?_

 _\- Très chère, disons que si vous et la Reine n'êtes plus la fin heureuse de l'autre, Regina va partir à sa cherche, et cela va certainement se finir par une nouvelle malédiction. Alors, j'y gagnerai certainement quelque chose sur le long terme, mais pour l'instant, prenez- ça comme un cadeau de ma part._

 _\- C'est... gentil. Enfin je crois._

Il tourna une dernière fois son poignet et le Manoir se reconstruisit comme par magie, sous les yeux ébahis d'Emma.

 _\- Regina se trouve dans la salle des fêtes, avec Henry et toute la ville. Ils sont en train de parler de vous, Emma. De ce qu'il va se passer si vous restez libre, et en pleine possession de vos pouvoirs. Dépêchez- vous avant de vous retrouver dans une cellule du poste de police._

Elle prit la bague et son écrin, et se téléporta avec Rumple jusqu'à la salle des fêtes, dans laquelle elle entra, somptueusement habillée, devant un Rumple fier de son œuvre.

 _\- E_ _mma?_ **s'étonna Regina, Henry endormi dans ses bras.** _Qu'est- ce que tu fais ici? Comment sais- tu que nous nous sommes réunis?_

Elle regarda Rumple en lui demandant l'autorisation ; il hocha la tête et partit s'assoir sur une chaise de libre, à l'arrière même de la salle.

 _\- C'est Rumple, il m'a... Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Regina, je dois absolument te parler._

Elle désigna la salle comble de la main qui ne tenait pas Henry.

 _\- Je suis occupée, Emma. Laisse- nous._

 _\- Justement, Gina! Je dois te parler devant toute cette ville parce que je dois m'excuser devant elle aussi._

David se leva, épée en main.

 _\- Emma, il me semble que Regina t'ait demandé de nous laisser._

Celle- ci hocha la tête.

 _\- David, c'est bon. Laissons- la parler, car après tout, c'est elle que nous jugeons._

 _\- Ah bah super..._ **marmonna- t- elle en baissant la tête.**

 _\- Emma? Tu peux parler,_ **lui répéta machinalement Regina.**

Elle leva la tête, dévoilant à tous ses yeux embués par les larmes.

 _\- J'ai tout gâché... Je voulais que cette journée soit parfaite mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air parce que je suis trop lâche, même pour accepter le bonheur qui me tend les mains. Il faisait beau, ce matin, et j'ai su que c'était le grand jour._

Elle fit tourner l'écrin dans ses mains, à moitié mouillé par ses sanglots.

 _\- Mais on s'est disputées, et... J'ai pris peur, peur que tu ne veuilles pas..._

 _\- Que je ne veuille pas quoi, Emma?_ **demanda doucement Regina, elle aussi au bord du gouffre de la tristesse et des pleurs.**

 _\- Que tu ne veuilles pas m'épouser..._

La salle se tut.

 _\- Voilà qui devient intéressant,_ **plaisanta Rumple, tout à fait content de l'hypothétique suite des événements, s'attirant le regard haineux de Granny et de sa fidèle arbalète.**

 _\- Alors j'ai merdé... J'ai engueulé Henry une fois de trop alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, parce qu'il représentait un de nos succès alors que j'avais l'impression de crouler sous les défaites... Je suis partie au travail en claquant la porte et j'ai engueulé chaque personne sur mon passage, j'ai... J'ai été odieuse avec mes parents et mon petit frère parce que j'ai été emportée par la jalousie et j'ai maudit mes amis..._

Elle lança un regard désolé vers la salle, plus particulièrement vers Ruby et Belle, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 _\- J'ai bu comme jamais, j'ai... J'ai détruit la maison, ton Honey Crisp et le jardin..._

Regina sursauta sur sa chaise, faisant paniquer Henry qui se mit à pleurer.

 _\- TU AS FAIT QUOI?!_ **hurla- t- elle en se levant brusquement.** _QU'AS- TU FAIS À NOTRE MAISON?!_

 _\- Elle..._

 _\- AH PARCE QUE C'EST SA FAUTE, À ELLE AUSSI?!_ **cria- t- elle, la voix brisée par les sanglots.**

Rumple se racla la gorge, pour faire réagir Emma, qui avait l'air d'un enfant prise en faute.

 _\- Elle est réparée..._ **murmura- t- elle, sans que personne ne fasse attention à ses paroles.**

 _\- EMMA SWAN!_

 _\- Elle est réparée, Gina!_ **hurla- t- elle en retour, faisant s'asseoir une Regina penaude de s'être énervée ainsi.** _Elle est comme neuve._

Regina lança un regard vers Rumple, qui jubilait dans son coin, fier que son travail soit vanté ainsi par la Sauveuse.

 _\- J'étais tellement déçue, Regina, déçue que tout ce que j'avais préparé tombe à l'eau... Tout ça parce que j'ai été une fois de trop, trop lâche..._

 _\- Emma, je..._

 _\- J'avais préparé mon discours, j'avais réservé un restaurant à Boston avec une garderie privée à l'intérieur pour qu'Henry soit surveillé... J'avais prévu la bague, les fleurs, mes habits, la limousine qui nous y conduirait..._

 _\- Emma..._

 _\- Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi, Regina. Je voulais que tu te rendes compte que tu ne vivais pas avec une Shérif sans le sous et alcoolique. Mais une fois encore, j'ai tout gâché._

Elle posa l'écrin sur la table, et marcha vers la sortie, les larmes se déversant sur ses joues, ne faisant absolument pas attention à Regina lui l'appelait sans relâche.

La main sur la poignée, elle s'excusa une dernière fois, et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière.

 _\- Je ferai mieux de partir,_ **soupira- t- elle.** _Je suis tellement désolée._

Regina demanda silencieusement l'autorisation d'aller la suivre, tendant Henry à Belle et attrapant l'écrin au passage. Elle courut jusqu'en dehors de la mairie, et se téléporta vers la petite cascade de Storybrooke, là où elle pensait qu'Emma se trouverait.

 _\- Ma chérie?_ **sourit- elle en voyant de dos son âme sœur, assise en tailleur devant la cascade qui se déversait dans une petite rivière.** _Emma?_

Elle vit les épaules d'Emma s'affaisser sous les sanglots, et décida de s'assoir à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule.

 _\- C'est un coin magnifique,_ **constata- t- elle, en passant un bras derrière le dos de sa compagne, l'attirant contre elle.** _Je suis désolée, Emma... Tout est aussi de ma faute..._

 _\- Non, Regina, j'ai mal réagi, j'ai... J'ai été bête. Bête de réagir ainsi alors que je voulais faire de cette journée une journée parfaite..._

 _\- N'en parlons plus, Emma, vivons- la, cette journée parfaite!_ **proposa- t- elle en l'embrassant sur la tempe.**

 _\- Mais on ne peut plus,_ **murmura- t- elle en sanglotant.** _Le restaurant, la limousine, la garderie... Tout a été annulé..._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, Emma, pour être heureuse. Mangeons au Granny's. J'ai laissé Henry à Belle et à Ruby pour la soirée, il va être content d'être avec ses marraines préférées. Prends ton cadeau, et j'apporterai le mien._

Emma acquiesça en essuyant grossièrement ses larmes, et en se souvenant du merveilleux repas qu'elles avaient passées toutes les deux, une fois allongée dans son lit avec Regina, elle était contente de l'avoir fait.

Elle lui avait fait sa demande en bonne et due forme, genoux à terre, main dans la main, et Regina lui avait offert son cadeau.

Ses cadeaux, plus précisément.

Son « _oui_ » qui s'était soldé par un baiser brûlant d'amour et de passion, et le deuxième cadeau, prévu à la base, qui les avait fait pleurer toutes les deux.

Oui, c'était une belle journée, en définitive.

Comme quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle commençait mal, qu'elle se terminerait forcément de la même façon.

Cela, Emma l'avait bien compris, et Regina aussi.

Surtout lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur le ventre de la mairesse, et l'embrassa délicatement.

Et surtout lorsqu'elle murmura, le sourire aux lèvres, à l'attention de celui- ci, _« vivement que tu sois là, petit bébé. Ta maman et moi avons hâte de te rencontrer_ ».

 __ _ **FIN**_ __

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé :)**

 **Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'aime pas les fins. Parce que toutes les bonnes choses en ont une et que ça veut dire que le meilleur est passé cependant, c'est à ce moment- là qu'un auteur à des retours sur son histoire, donc je pense pouvoir commencer à les apprécier :p**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec autant d'impatience que la mise à l'écran du SwanQueen. Si si, c'est vrai, je vous l'assure ! :D**

 **Bye, my friends :)**


End file.
